dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShiLyn/Season 7 Teams - Just for Fun
Just for a bit of fun since doing the deep breath team for the deep breath episode I have decided to go back through each of the old season 7 episodes using teams of the companions that appeared in the TV episode. Its like Role playing the eps in the game. Unfortunately you are unable to use these teams until the characters drop and not all the characters will drop in season 7 but it is fun to go back and play the episode with them after you have all the characters. If any more companions that are in the TV episodes appear in the game I will update the blog. So as I mentioned in my other post none of the teams I place here have any strategic value. These teams will not at times be the right one for the episode but it is a challenge to try and complete an episode with the absolute wrong team for the job. As there are only so many team slots I decided to enter the teams here so when I feel like redoing old episodes I can quickly pull them together. I’m probably the only one that likes doing this but that is OK. I have fun levelling up my characters this way. I plan to do teams for all the season 7 episodes so will update this blog until all are done. |} What you need. *Fan Area unlocked and collected the required companion (Optional - See Substitutes) *Completed season 7 Episode 23 and collected the required companions. Substitute Companions The TARDIS, Punishment Medic, Punishment Soldier Additional Companions The Eleventh Doctor +, Clara Oswald + ---- |} What you need: *Completed Season 7 and collected Rory (episode 7) and Amy (episode 48) *Completed Season 6 Episode 63 and collected Oswin Oswald. *Completed Season 5 Episode 38 and collected The TARDIS Unfortunately you need to wait until you have almost finished season 6 to even get to Oswin but you can always use this team once you have her to level up with. Also The TARDIS does not drop until mid Season 5. Just for fun try doing this level with just the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Substitute Companions Additional Companions The Eleventh Doctor +, Amy Pond +, Rory Williams + ---- |} What you need: *Completed season 7 Episode 23 and collected the required companions. *Completed Season 5 Episode 38 and collected The TARDIS (Optional) Additional Companions The Eleventh Doctor +, Clara Oswald +, Strax +, Fan Area Strax ---- Dinosaurs on a Spaceship Teams |- | colspan="2"|Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Awakening Team |- |style="width: 40%;"| The Eleventh Doctor Amy Pond Queen Nefertiti John Riddell | style="width: 60%; font-size:10px; text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="2"|Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Incoming 6H 19M! Team |- |style="width: 40%;"| The Eleventh Doctor Rory Williams Brian Williams Tricey | colspan="6" style="width: 60%; font-size:10px; text-align:center;"| |} What you need: *Completed Season 7 and collected Rory (episode 7), Nefertiti (episode 27) ,John Riddell (episode 33) and Amy (episode 48(last level)) *Completed Season 5 Episode 75 and collected Tricey. Or *Completed The Hunt For Greyhound One level 14 and collected Tricey. Substitute Companions Additional Companions The Eleventh Doctor +, Amy Pond +, Rory Williams + Game only Levels *Solomon's Robots *Stampeding Dinosaurs! Category:Blog posts Category:Community blogs Category:Strategy blogs